


Dancing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was determined to teach him how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> ~This little ficlet came from a friend as a prompt on one of my livejournal prompt posts. Originally posted on 9/26/10 at one of my personal writing communities.  
> ~Prompt: "Dancing Lessons"  
> ~Warnings: fluff, heavily implied violence  
> ~Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

It had been a while since she had last gotten him to do something with her between jobs or even when they come under fire by feds or other runners.

She would try and get him to take breaks in between the jobs and even the fighting, sometimes even resorting to get his sister or one of the others help to convince the young doctor.

Her lover and doctor.

She was determined to get him to take a break, she had some trouble coming up with ideas of her own, it wasn't until she was talking with Zoe and Inara that she had come with the idea.

Dancing.

She would get him to take a break from his duties and get him to spend time with her by teaching to him to dance. It wouldn't be too hard to convince him to do it, especially if she could get River to agree with her.

She was determined that she would get him to dance with her and she found him in the small medical bay sorting through their medicine supply as River watched silently from her spot on a stool not far from him. He was a handsome young man, and she could see that as a reason why other women would likely want him for any reason.

But he was hers completely and she was his, whether he said or not, and she wouldn't share him with any other woman in any 'verse. Except his sister as she would need him too.

When the younger girl turned her head slightly to look at her, she offered a small smile, knowing that she would figure out why Kaylee had sought out her brother now.

"Simon, Kaylee's here to speak with you."

She hid a grin as Simon whirled around, last minute surprise hidden on his face before he managed to hide it away not that it fooled her at all. She knew him to well to be fooled by it and River didn't seem to be fooled by it either, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"What can I do for you, Kaylee?"

"I want you to dance with me, Simon."

"What? Now, but I was -"

"It can wait and its not like it'll go anywhere. Not with River around anyways."

A look by both to the younger girl, she nodded and shrugged slightly as Simon allowed himself to be tugged out of the small room still protesting.

She was so very determined to get him to dance with her for a bit or at least be kind enough to give him some dancing lessons since she didn't know if he could dance.


End file.
